


Heartless

by coff3ewitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Hurt, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Murder, Organ Theft, Organ Transplantation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coff3ewitch/pseuds/coff3ewitch
Summary: Sadistic organ thief kidnaps Reid.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heartless

"Open up, FBI," called Derek Morgan. He knocked once more on the heavy purple door. and listened.

The house was really nice on the outside. An old house painted baby blue with a white rap around porch. A cute hummingbird garden sat in the front sprouting the first bulbs of spring.

Upon hearing nothing he gave a nod to Aaron Hochner than kicked the door down.

Once the door smashed opened the team of SWAT swarmed the house silently.

It was a basic two floor house with oak flooring and eggshell colored walls. Everything was in its place and tidy- not the house of a killer-or so the neighbors all said. And they would be right for Jace Freeman wasn't a killer. He hadn't killed anyone actually. All he did was steal organs from his victims and let them go. Unfortunately after they leave he no longer cared what happened to them. Some of them died and some had lived and truly that was life. People live, and people die and Jace did not care. These people, were just holders of organs, a free farmer's market open whenever. And the BAU were employed to end it.

Derek Morgan made his way room for room looking for the suspect or anymore victims. Coming across a locked door within the master bedroom he kicked it in exposing an empty closet.

"All clear," Morgan said into his walkie talkie. Several other people replied the same.

"Where the hell is this guy," Morgan thought out loud.

Across town Jace Freeman was entering a hospital wearing a trench coat, a baseball cap, and carrying a loaded assault rifle. Walking with the type of confidence only someone with purpose can do he made his way to a very special OR.

Shoes squeaking on the shiny white tile he took a corner at a sharp turn and almost collided with a young man in a blue cardigan.

"I am so sorry, sir," the young man apologized.

The man saw the FBI badge and acted quickly. His fist came up to side of Dr. Spencer Reid's jaw before the young agent could act. The punch sent him stumbling backwards case papers flying. Jace grabbed Reid before he could react and spun him around pointing his knife at his throat and knotting his short hair into his fist.

"Give me your gun, agent."

Reid gulped tasting the blood from his mouth where the man punched him and pulled out his pistol quickly handing it over to the man. He let go of Reid's hair, clicked off the safety, fired two warning shots into the air.

The two nurses chatting down the hall instantly ducked, one letting out a high pitched scream. From further down the hall they could hear more startled screams and murmurs.

"Everyone move out of our way and nobody gets hurt," Jace shouted.

"What do you want? I can get you almost anything," asked Reid as people throughout the halls they walked scattered out of their way.

"We're already there. Don't you worry, agent."

They made their way to operating room 36 and pushed their way inside. The room smelled sterile and clean. A young boy was lying asleep in the operating table surrounded by heart surgeons and doctors preparing for the first cut. They all jumped when the two men entered the room unexpected.

"Everyone leave except you," he pointed to a middle aged black woman, "or this agent dies."

Everyone scrambled out of the room except Dr. Amelia White. With that Jace knocked Reid down on his knees sending a shock of pain up his legs and spine, and he grimaced.

Jace pressed Reid's gun to the back of his head and ordered Dr. White to lock the door and tie up the agent.

"Why are you doing this,"Dr. White demanded.

"I have one request and it's very simple. I want you to take that heart you're and put it in my daughter."

"Sir, I don't-"

"I'll kill this man."

"Jace, I know your daughter is dying, but she would not want this," Reid said slowly.

"You don't know anything," he shouted as he brought his knee up to the side of his head. Reid felt the blow for 3 seconds before his head collided with the tile floor knocking him out cold.

Jace watched as red spilled out from the agent's head onto the white tile remarking how pretty the contrast was.

Dr. White cried out when Reid's head hit the floor. The noise seemed so loud in the empty space that once held hope. It was supposed to be a routine heart transplant, or as routine as they come. The outcome is never certain, but for little Collin Levasseur it was everything.

He could have 40 more years to live, a spouse, children. He could grow up if today went as planned.

Jace walked over to the sink on the far wall and grabbed a paper cup.

"I can't give this boy's new heart to your daughter," Dr. White said.

"You have to because if you don't I'll kill everyone in this room."

He finished filling the cup up and dumped it mercilessly on the agent, who slowly started to wake up.

"There we go. Now, agent, I need you to call your friends and get my daughter here."

"I won't."

"You will or I'll kill them," he gestured towards Dr. White and the boy.

Reid pulled his phone out, which displayed 4 missed calls from Hotner. He tapped on the iPhone and called him back.

"Reid, are you ok?"

"I'm fine.

"OK, we have you on camera now in the the OR with Dr. White. Does he have demands?"

"He wants his daughter brought in for a heart transplant or he kills us."

Hotchner sighed but responded, "We'll see what we can do."


End file.
